Summer Fling or the Real Thing?
by Gabbeh
Summary: Outsiders were those rich, snobby people who only come to my town during the summer. Every single one of them roamed around as if they owned the place. That’s what I thought - until I met Edward. But is he just a summer fling…or the real thing? BxE


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight…obviously.

**Author's Note:** My first shot at a Twilight story. I hope you enjoy reading it…I'm not very good with introductions, so bear with me in this first chapter. More humor and fluffy scenes will surely come later :)

**IMPORTANT:** The idea of making bloopers just came into my mind, so I've decided that I'll add around 2 after ever chapter, after i update. So it's like a little something in between while you guys wait for the next chapter. Please tell me in your review what you think about this idea. I'll continue if you guys like it, or drop it if not :)

* * *

**Summer Fling or the Real Thing?**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Summer.

I can't believe it.

Finally…after all those boring years, I can get out of here and attend college far away. Well, Forks isn't that bad, but it can really boring – not to mention embarrassing. Living in a relatively small place wherein everyone knows each other has its disadvantages.

Everyone knows absolutely everything about anyone. Stories and gossip spread like wildfire and if something funny or embarrassing happens – let's just say you won't be able to live it down. Ever. Like that time when I slipped and landed face first on my birthday cake when I was eight, or when I sprained my ankle while dancing with Mike Newton in prom (totally his fault, by the way).

Oh and no one will ever forget that time my friend had a beach party down at La Push. Let's just say my bikini top didn't cover what it should have. I was 11 then, so that was around 7 years ago. And yet no one forgot it…until now.

All the more reason to get out of here.

"Bella! Hurry up you slowpoke and just get into the water already!" I heard Alice's voice shout. She's been my best friend since forever and is one of the liveliest people I've ever met.

"Don't rush her, Alice. She's still checking if her bikini's fitted securely. We wouldn't want it to fall off now. Right Bella?" I glared at Emmett's smiling face. Despite the fact that we've been really close for a very long time (the three of us met in pre-school ), he's very, very annoying.

"Shut up, Emmett." I said, the glare never leaving my face. He raised both his hands up in mock defeat. "Alright, alright. Sheesh. You're so moody today." I just rolled my eyes and entered the water.

"You guys want to go to Mallory's later?" Alice asked. Mallory's was the diner that we usually hung out in. It was owned by the parents of our classmate, Lauren Mallory. We didn't like her much – if at all. She was, what we would call – a flirt. And she was too much into gossip and spreading rumors so we did our best to stay away from her.

"Sorry, I can't." I wanted to, but unfortunately, I had horseback riding lessons to teach this afternoon. My college tuition would be paid for by my parents. But as for my pocket money – I had to earn it myself.

Oh and there was this one particular thing I hated about summer.

The outsiders came. 'Outsiders' was a term we called those rich people who owned houses in Forks. Their estates were huge, and yet they would only come and live in it for around 2 months out of the whole year. Some of them don't even come at all. They walked around as if they owned the place – and everyone disliked them.

Well, except maybe those stupid girls who fall for the men's flirting and charms – only to find out that they were being used. Sex was the only thing these outsider men wanted – and I learned this the hard way.

Tyler Crowley. He came to Forks around 2 years ago with his family. He personally asked me to teach him horseback riding. Seeing nothing wrong with it, I accepted. Then it happened. I don't know how – but I began to like him.

Then he invited me to the Club Party – the biggest and grandest party of the year in Forks. The funny thing is, mostly only the outsiders were invited here. There was rumors – local girls like me were only asked to come to pleasure them, if you know what I mean.

And stupid, naïve me thought that Tyler was different. Apparently not.

Ugh. I have no idea what I ever saw in that guy.

"Aww, okay. See you tomorrow Bella." Emmett and Alice said as we finished swimming in La Push.

After having said goodbye to them, I went straight home and got ready for the lesson I was about to teach. It was going to be this outsider kid named Santiago.

Hopefully, he'll be well behaved.

* * *

My luck escaped me once again. Santi turned out to be a small, rowdy, 6-year old. I don't think he was listening to a word I said. He was much too preoccupied shouting at the horse, Daisy to walk faster.

"Come on horsey! Faster!" He shouted, continuously kicking the sides of his horse. My eyes widened and before I could get a firm grip on the reins, Daisy galloped away with Santi still riding on her back. He was terrified. His shouts of panic made it very obvious that he had no control whatsoever.

I ran to my horse, Charee (I named her that because it's a combination of my parent's names - Renee and Charlie) and rode after them as quickly as I could. My heart felt as if it would burst out of my chest when I saw that Santi's horse was heading for the road.

And a silver Volvo was headed straight at them.

I watched as the car skidded to a stop and Daisy, just a few inches away from it stood on her hind legs. Santi gripped the reins for dear life and I was thankful he was at least able to stay on. I gasped when the horse's front legs forcefully crashed down on the car, successfully creating two big obvious dents on the front.

Shit. Shit Shit!

Before doing anything else, my instincts led me to get down from Charee and carry Santi down from his horse. He was bawling his eyes out and hugged me tightly. I didn't even know the driver of the car came out until I heard his voice talking behind me.

"Excuse me, miss. Is he alright?"

I turned around and despite myself – my breath hitched in my throat. Before me was a Greek god slash Abercrombie model. And I'm not even downplaying here. He just looks that good.

But that doesn't change the fact that he's an outsider.

"Yes…he's fine. Just frightened about what happened, I think." I said, my voice smooth. I swallowed, taking a side glance at the damage the horse made on his car. "I'm terribly sorry about that. I should have been more careful. I…can pay for the damages."

_It would be damn expensive._ I thought, cringing when I realized that all the money I would work for this summer would probably just go to repairing this guy's car. I wanted to hit myself for being so careless.

To my surprise, he just waved his hand. "No, it's no problem. It was just an accident anyway. Don't worry about it." I stared at him. Did I just hear him right? An outsider didn't care that I just put a dent on his shiny car?

Oh…probably he was showing how extremely wealthy he was. Because for him, this was nothing. That was it. It had to be. Outsiders were cocky. They thought they were better than everyone else. It has always been like that. Well, that's not going to intimidate me.

"I can assure you, I am very capable of paying-"

I stopped talking when he walked over to me. He laid a hand on Santi's back and rubbed it. "It's okay, it's over now. Tell me – does anything hurt?" he asked him in a slow and gentle tone. The small boy shook his head from left to right.

"N-no. B-but my he-head hurts a l-little." He said in between sniffs. The guy looked at Santi for a while. It seemed as if he was contemplating on something. Finally, he opened his arms and I tentatively gave Santi for him to carry.

"Take these two horses back to your stable. My father's a doctor. I'll bring this boy to him so he can be checked, just in case. You can accompany us if you want. Or I can just drop him off here after…"

My mind was debating whether or not he was telling the truth. "I'll go. You can bring him to the car, I'll follow in a while." I rode Charee and held Daisy's reins in my hand, while trotting to the stable.

By the time I came back, Santi was lying down with a seatbelt at the back of the car. I tried not to look surprised at the fact that the outsider was leaning beside the passenger seat while he waited for me. He smiled when he saw me coming.

Darn, that's one killer smile right there.

"I forgot to introduce myself," He started. "I'm Edward." I gave a small smile. "I'm Bella." A simple answer. Hah, I bet his ego's all deflated now that he thinks I'm not affected by his boyish charm – so unlike those other girls he met who threw themselves at his feet.

His face was enough proof for this.

"Well, despite the circumstances, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." He said, opening the door for me like a real gentleman. "Same to you." I replied, as I went inside his expensive car.

Well, his charms won't work on me.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews would be awesome :P

**- Gabbeh**

* * *

**Blooper Time!**

**(imagine that the chapter is just a series of episodes, acted by the cast)**

**B1**

By the time I came back, Santi was lying down with a seatbelt at the back of the car. I tried not to look surprised at the fact that the outsider was leaning beside the passenger seat while he waited for me. He smiled when he saw me coming.

Darn, that's one killer smile right there.

Then I forgot to look where I was going…which turned out to be a very big mistake.

I walked over to him, then raised an eyebrow at the face he was making. _What the hell's wrong with Edward?_

"Bella, love – I think you just stepped on horse crap."

Oh Crap.

**-x-**

**B2**

"Bella! Hurry up you slowpoke and just get into the water already!" I heard Alice's voice shout. She's been my best friend since forever and is one of the liveliest people I've ever met.

"Don't rush her, Alice. She's still checking if her bikini's fitted securely. We wouldn't want it to fall off now. Right Bella?" I glared at Emmett's smiling face.

"Shut your trap." I said glaring at him as I neared the water.

PLOP.

My eyes widened. Alice gaped at me. Emmett's eyes popped out of their sockets. Everyone else on set just froze.

Then hell started.

"OH MY GOD!" I screeched, hastily grabbing my -useless- bikini top from the water, all the while trying to cover up my chest.

When I got it, I looked around for a towel – anything to cover myself with. Then I noticed all the stares I was getting – more specifically, my chest. Did they not see my dilemma here? Or maybe the view in front of them was just that interesting. I didn't even want to think about it.

Then I felt arms wrapping around me and my cheek made contact with a well-toned chest.

Finally!

I heard shuffling and coughs as everyone looked at anything but me. Edward was really doing a good job with the glaring.

Then I remembered just who gave me the bikini to begin with.

Emmett, you're going down.

**-end bloopers-**


End file.
